Never Let Go
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: [Twilight Princess]How odd it was to feel nothing at all. There was nothing there to feel, to touch. It was like he exsisted in a world with no emotions, no touch or feeling. Major ending spoilers. TEARJERKER! LinkxMidna. Rated for violence.


_**I had an inspiration to write a tearjearking LinkxMidna pairing. I love those sad, yet beautiful stories I sometimes see. So here's mine. This is the end battle, when Link is fighting Ganondorf. The final battle with Ganondorf. This has spoilers, just so you know.**_

**Summary: **How oddit was to feel nothing at all. There was nothing there to feel, to touch. It was like he exsisted in a world with no emotions, no touch or feeling. Spoilers for TP. TEARJERKER! LinkxMidna

**-x-x-x-**

**Never Let Go**

**-x-x-x-**

**How odd **it was to feel nothing at all. There was nothing there to feel, to touch. It was like he exsisted in a world with no emotions, no touch or feeling.

_Sword clashed in mid air, sending sparks flying into the atmosphere, disappearing as they floated away with the wind. Sweat mixed with blood and mixed with the rain that steadily flew, slowly, a dizzle. But it feel all the same._

Not being able to feel was oddly scary, but peaceful at the same time. But what was really peaceful was the way the gray, cloudy sky was fading into a yellow tint. To him, it was beautiful, and would always be beautiful. But now, as Twilight fell, something else was there next to the peacefulness. After all he had been through, the Twilight now told a story to him, in the few moments it remained in this world. It told a beautiful story, of fear and power, of destruction and salvation...

Of love and regret...

_The two swordsmen seperated there parring, panting and staring at each other. Beautiful azure eyes met haunting evil red ones, one of determination, one of evil desire. They circled one another, swords tight in hand. They were ready to fight to the death._

There were many things for him to regret. Many things that piled on top of one another. There were things he never did, things he always put off...and things he never said. How odd it was that these regrets were remembered so strongly as Light left the world.

_Again, the two swordsmans lunged at each other, each letting off their own war cry. Lamenations of pain, determination, desire, and revenge echoed through their cries. Then, their swords met again, and they were locked in a deadly dance, where one wrong move costed more than they had._

And in this world of no feeling, there was suddenly a touch, a simply but extraordinary touch that reminded him he was alive, reminded him that there was still something there. A touch that meant everything in the world to him. The touch that was so warm brung him back to reality, but besides that touch and that one remaining emotion, he still floated around the world of nothing but the sky.

_They sidestepped, parried, and slashed at each other, only to have it blocked or dodged, and then it continued again. Only when the green clad swordsmen pushed the dark swordsmen back with his sword did things change. With a cry of rage, a glint in his azure eyes, the green clad warrior struck, plunging his sword into the other mans gut, and there it buried itself._

That touch on his hand and that sobbing that met his ears was enough to make him swell with warmth, and regret. With the little reminder of strenght, his weak hand grasped the hand of the person who touched him, and it stayed there, not moving, not loosening.

_The battle was over, and triumph shined in the warriors azure eyes. But then, the flicker of pride and victory was quickly slashed away, as he saw the sword in the black warriors hand lift, just as the green warriors body moved downward. The sharp sword pierced his flesh, cracking his ribs, and aiming down at his stomach, where it rested. Azure and red eyes met with the same expression, exact same flicker in their eyes. Red eyes closed, and the black clad warrior fell back, landing with a thud. The green warrior followed suit, falling the opposite direction. The battle was truely over._

"...L-Link..." said a small, shaking voice, full of misery and tears. Azure eyes slid open slowly, reflecting the dying sunlight in their orbs. The green clad warrior lay on his back, the sword sticking from his ribs, blood staining his entire body.

And yet he felt no pain.

His clear frosty eyes slid over, looking at the beautiful Twilian that clutched his hand, stroking it with dying hope. A small smile flickered on his lips, and his eyes slid close before opening up again slowly.

"...Midna.." he whispered, the name sliding off his lips, the same sensation chilling him as it always did when he whispered her name. Her head lifted slightly, revealing the tears that stained her black and blue face. No longer was she an imp; she was now a beautiful princess. But to him, she was still Midna. Her amber and ruby eyes pleaded with him silently to not leave her, to stay and remain, to remain her best friend.

"Link..." she whispered back, slowly touching his sweat and blood stained face. He grasped her other hand, a powerful but gently grip. With an affectionate caress, Midna pulled his blonde locks out of his eyes, staring into the lake blue eyes. Her eyes filled again, and the green clad warrior gently squeezed her hand, staring into her beautiful ruby and amber eyes. "Please..." Her eyes glazed over with pain as she looked at the sword sticking out of his ribs. "Please...don't leave me."

Link had nothing to say to this. The light above them was beginning to shimmer with stars as darkness neared closer. What could he say? He knew he was dying. There was no way to get around it. He blinked slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. It was strange to feel no pain, but scary to feel yourself slip away a little with each heartbeat. But at least he wasn't alone. Midna was here to guide him through his death, be there to tell him it was okay. And that was all he needed.

"I have to..." he whispered, his voice hoarse as he looked at her, his blue eyes searching hers endlessly. Midna sobbed harder, and Link felt his heart crack. What had happened to the strong willed Midna, who Link had never seen cry? "I have to...The same way...you have to led your people..." It was getting harder to breath, but Link forced himself to smile as his eyes drooped. "There's so much I want to say, Midna." His own eyes filled with tears. No, he wasn't afraid of dying. He was simply guilty for leaving Midna, with all these things he had to say. Midna looked into his own crystal eyes, and they searched each other.

"But Link..." Midna whispered near silent. She lifted his near limp hand, rubbing it against her face. "What will I do without you?" Link took motion of his hand against Midna's face, pressing it against her cheek affectionatly.

"You'll...lead your people..." He searched her face one last time, before his hand fell limp, and his eyes slid closed. His breathing became shallow. "I...Midna...never forget...that I love you...and I always will." He clutched her hand, as if grasping for life. "Never...let go..okay?" His eyes opened one last time, a final breath leaving his body in a whisper.

"Never let go..."

Midna broke down crying, as she watched the light leave his beautiful azure eyes and the light leave the earth. He was gone, and there was no bringing him back. It was her fault. If she hadn't dragged him along with her...he would still be alive. Her sobs echoed across the plains as she cried into his green tunic, stained with his blood and her tears. She grasped onto his limp and cold hand, clutching it with all she had.

Never again would she look into those beautiful azure eyes when everything went wrong and see calm acceptance there. Never again would she see him grin or smile at her whenever he joked with her.

Never again would she have the chance to tell him she loved him.

She sobbed for that, sobbed for the things she lost, sobbed for the things left unsaid, the things never showed. But most of all she cried because she lost the one thing that ever called her a friend. The one thing that told her he loved her.

The one thing good she had in life.

"Link..." she moaned, lamenations of her pain spilling out as tears and wails under the starry skies. Light had fallen, just as Link had. "Link...I love you too. Link, please...come back...I love you too..."

And she never let go of his hand.

**-x-x-x-**

**End of Story**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Awww. I'm crying and I wrote it! I love this story. It has to be one of my best. Thanks for reading, and please review!**_

_**S**o**T**_

**S**word of the **T**wili


End file.
